Traditionally beds have been made with wooden or metal frames comprising two vertical members at the head and foot ends of the bed respectively with a support surface extending therebetween upon which a mattress is located. The vertical members comprise legs upon which the bed stands and upstanding head and footboards respectively against which a person in the bed may lean or bear a foot, e.g. when engaged in sexual intercourse.
At present the majority of beds sold are of the "divan" style--that is to say having a covered sprung base part upon which a mattress is laid and without a solid footboard.
The sides and ends of the divan bed bases known to us are usually provided at least partially with (covered) boarding or other means for supporting the sides of the mattress and decorative headboards--and less usually footboards--may be mounted on this boarding. However, to our knowledge neither the boarding of the bed bases, nor the decorative footboards sometimes provided, are strong enough to be used by a person in the manner described bearing a foot when engaged in sexual intercourse.
An object of the invention is the provision of an appliance overcoming this disadvantage of the beds presently available. Other objects of the invention include the provision of such an appliance which is readily adaptable to different widths, lengths and heights of beds and which may be, if desired, readily removed from the bed, disassembled and stored.